User blog:Tatheus/Epic Mickey Packs Ideas
I had some free time recently, so I decided to play some old games. I pick Epic Mickey on the Wii and after a few hours playing i thought this game whould be great in Lego Dimensions. I like both Epic Mickey games and they could add so much to LD that i think in all: Characters, Vehicles, Gadgets.... So Let's begin! Characters: Mickey- His abilities are the most unique of this batch and would be exclusive to him. -Paintbrush: The brush can shoot Paint or Thinner and this affect the world around. And because of that there should be obstacles that only Mickey could solve with that. .Paint: Can restore/create things. On the levels could have transparent objects that could be restored with paint to complete the puzzles. Paint can also turn enemies into allies and they would fight alongside you. .Thinner: Can erase things and enemies. Then whould have objects that only thinner can dissolve. -High Jump: He can double jump in the original game. -Mini Access: He is a mouse after all. -Acrobatics Oswald- Great Character. While not having many new skills, he is more versatile than Mickey. -Remote Control: His main weapon which can do a lot of things. .Electricity beams: Power up Generators. .Hacking .Reprogramming: A new ability. Reprogram machines and/or robots. -Flight or Glide: Oswald can spin his ears like a propeller -Target and Boomerang: Oswald can launch his arm like a boomerang. -Mini Access: He is the same size as Mickey. so. Gremlin Gus- An Extra, to be on a Fun Pack. -Fix-it: With his Wrench. -Technology Access. -Intelligence Access -Master Builder-like Ability: Gremlins in epic mickey can build everything from anything. -Apparate/Teleport -Mini Access: This is getting old. Shadow Blot- I think since Ghostbusters got Slimer and Stay Puft in the game,they could also put the Blot too as he is similar to them. He would have more or less abilities from both(Hazard Protection/Cleaner,Flight,Vent Access,Super Strength,Big Transform) plus he could spray thinner. Vehicles: It was hard to think of any because in the game there are no vehicles of any kind. So I took vehicles from their old cartoons. -Mickey's car: A standard land vehicle. Can be recontructed into a fireman's car to throw water.(Based on Mickey's cartoon, Mickey's Fire Brigade) -Oswald's trolley(from Trolley Troubles):standard land abilities plus Tow Bar. Can be recontructed into a old-school plane. Gadgets: -Sketches- I was in doubt whether I did this as one of mickey's skills or as a gadget. But here we are.In the game, Mickey can conjure up different items through sketches for certain situations. So I thought about turning it into a gadget. Each reconstruction would be a different sketch. 1.TV: Distract Enemies, Power up certains generators. 2.Anvil: Weight Switchs. 3.Watch: Cause time to slow down. Would be used to slowing enviromental hazards(like a rotating fan), and beating timing-based puzzles. Ink Well- Contains different types of ink that would give powers for a limited time. The type of ink will vary between models. 1.Invisible Ink: Stealth 2.Indelible Ink: Invulnerability 3.Since there are only two types of ink in the game, they could invent a new type. Projector Screen- In epic mickey the Projectors are the way to travel between the worlds. So i think his ability could act like TARDIS Travel(warp to other locations) and the Arcade Dock (Play a minigame for more studs). Adventure World: The Adventure World will be, of course, where the game occurred: Cartoon Wasteland the place for forgotten characters. It should be based mainly on the first game version, but also with the locations of the second. Battle Arena: Mickeyjunk Mountain. Because it is falling apart and have large thinner rivers. Would be a dangerous and challenging arena. Packs: I thought on several possibilities for packs .A Level Pack about the First game with Mickey. .A Team Pack with Oswald and Gus. .A Level Pack about the Second game with Oswald and a Fun Pack with Gus. .A Fun Pack with the Blot .A Story Pack about the Two Games with Mickey and Oswald. And that's it. Thanks a lot and i hope you like my ideas and i want to know what you guys think of this! Category:Blog posts